


A Perfect Gentleman

by jkl_401



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exposure, M/M, PWP, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Voyeurism, dom!soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl_401/pseuds/jkl_401
Summary: Baekhyun shouldn't judge a book by its cover.





	A Perfect Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, as usual, was inspired by my good friend Sara.
> 
> It is PWP so I hope you enjoy!

It was Baekhyun’s night tonight. He’d been such a good, upstanding member of Planet Earth recently, what with all of his charitable efforts within his own company and the fact he hadn’t had another man begging for his cock in at least a month. He really shouldn’t take bets on things he hated doing, like giving up sex, just to prove a point to Sehun.

Though, it was all done now and he’d won not only bragging rights, but a hefty sum of about 100, 000 won from the younger man. Now all he had left to do was spend his winnings, and pick up a hot guy to take home.

Victory was really sweet.

The bar that Baekhyun liked to frequent was not more than a twenty minute walk away from his lavish apartment. The perks of being a business man in Seoul wasn’t just the money, but the ability to live right in the heart of the city without worrying too much about how he’d afford the rent on such an obscene place. Given, the little bet he’d made with his junior wasn’t exactly going to break the bank, had he lost, he just really liked to prove people wrong. So, as it was a particularly pleasant evening, Baekhyun made the twenty minute journey on foot and found himself surrounded by a couple of things he loved.

Men and booze.

Minseok was on the bar this evening, and though Baekhyun thought he was a catch, he knew he wasn’t that type of guy. He had a great eye for the submissive man though, and was the reason for Baekhyun’s last three conquests of giant, but super submissive men. Chanyeol, the last one, had been a delight to fuck, and Baekhyun remembered fondly at just how red his skin would turn under his hands because he _loved_ being spanked like the naughty boy he was.

Baekhyun smirked to himself as Minseok handed him a whiskey on the rocks. 

“Are you scoping out the talent tonight, Baekhyun?” Minseok asked conversationally, Baekhyun took a sip of his drink and smacked his lips.

“You’re absolutely right, my dry spell is over and I am ready for the next one.” He told him, taking a quick glance around the room before his attention was back on Minseok.

“What kind of man tonight?” Baekhyun took a moment to pause and think about it. Tonight he wanted something a little different.

“Someone cute.” He answered, clearly surprising Minseok, “I may like being in charge of the big ones, but a soft cutie would do me well to get me back into the swing of things.”

“Oh? Well I tell you what,” Minseok began, seemingly excited by the prospect he could help Baekhyun with his endeavours once again. Baekhyun leaned in closer to him as Minseok leaned against the other side of the bar, to hear him better, “There is an adorable man right down at the other end of the bar. Big round eyes, heavy eyebrows, cute and kind of frowny… but I bet you could put a smile on his face.”

Baekhyun’s eyes followed the line of Minseok’s finger at the man he was describing. Once Baekhyun’s eyes locked on to the man in question his nerves were set alight in excitement. He was perfect, just the type he’d been craving for the evening.

He was sporting a rather furrowed brow, just like Minseok had said, but he was the most adorable man Baekhyun had ever seen. Soft, thick lips that he seemed to be biting quite a lot; possibly out of nervousness at being in a high-class gay bar. Not many people knew about this place so he may have been invited, but whoever he was with, was nowhere to be seen. Which meant Baekhyun had free reign over him.

Baekhyun asked Minseok to give him another of the same drink, instructing him to let the man know it was from him. It was their thing, Minseok was like Baekhyun’s wing man. He watched as Minseok poured the drink and took it over to the man with the big, round eyes. Baekhyun couldn’t help but coo a little as said eyes doubled in size once Minseok had pointed Baekhyun out as the benefactor of the drink. Baekhyun smiled, as nicely as he could, and tipped his drink to him in acknowledgement.

The man smiled back, which again had Baekhyun’s insides squirming with just how adorable he was, and before he knew what was happening, the man was getting up from the bar and making his way over to him.

As he approached, Baekhyun noticed other attributes he may have missed, his shoulders were much narrower than Baekhyun’s even though they seemed to be of a similar size. His jaw was rather sharp, almost as sharp as the gaze he had now fixed upon Baekhyun. Though he didn’t mind, the cute man was almost upon him and Baekhyun had never seen another so keen.

“Thanks for the drink,” The cute man said, in a much deeper voice than Baekhyun had anticipated. He held the drink up for emphasis and Baekhyun chuckled.

“You’re welcome.” He grinned back, “Would you like to join me?” Baekhyun indicated to the empty bar seat next to him and the man nodded slightly before settling himself down. His thighs looked thick under his slacks, Baekhyun liked that a lot.

“Thank you, so is this your pick-up tactic?” The man asked, getting straight to the point. It caught Baekhyun off guard but he liked a feisty man too, someone who could keep up with him was ideal.

“It is, if it’s working.” Baekhyun winked and the man let out a peal of laughter.

“Nice,” He chuckled as he calmed down, “my name is Kyungsoo.”

“Baekhyun, nice to meet you Kyungsoo.”

***

Kyungsoo was cute as hell. Exactly what Baekhyun was looking for, sure he usually liked the taller man, but Kyungsoo was a special case. He was quite quiet, letting Baekhyun do most of the talking but not unpleasant to talk to. He seemed fairly innocent in terms of sex, though Baekhyun knew better, if they were quiet they were usually up for anything in the bedroom.

Which was extremely exciting.

“So have you been to this bar before? No offence but you look kind of new to the scene.” Baekhyun commented a while later, after he decided he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He needed to know how Kyungsoo managed to get here, what he was looking for and if he could take him home after the last mouthful of their latest drink.

“I’ve been in a few, but not this one.” Kyungsoo answered, taking another quick sip, it excited Baekhyun to see that it was almost gone.

“Well, you best watch out for a few of the regulars.” Baekhyun warned playfully. Kyungsoo raised one of his heavy eyebrows, which weirdly enough had Baekhyun’s throat turning a little dry. 

“Oh? Like you?” He teased.

“I’m the best one in here.” Baekhyun winked.

“Why’s that?”

“Well for starters I’m the most magnificent being in this place,” He wasn’t really _that_ obnoxious, but he did like to assert himself as the best a man could get, to hook his catch properly. Kyungsoo gave him a once over before meeting his eyes with a look that seemed impressed, he didn’t object to Baekhyun’s statement anyway. “Secondly, whilst most guys in here look the type to give you the night of your life, they pale in comparison.”

“To you?” Kyungsoo turned his body so he was facing Baekhyun directly.

“I did say I was the best one in here.” Baekhyun could feel the weight of the tension beginning to settle, stirring it so it would weigh down on Kyungsoo too; then of course, being the gentleman he was, would relieve it for him.

“Hmm, so you like to be in charge, mostly?”

“I would show you the time of your life.” Baekhyun told him, lowering his voice.

“That’s interesting.” Kyungsoo said in an equally as low tone, nodding his head along, “I have to agree that your face is the loveliest I’ve seen.” He added. The tension between them _had_ indeed thickened, but it was Baekhyun who felt it begin to choke him as they drew ever closer to each other.

“You should see the rest of me.” Baekhyun’s game was hot, that usually had all of his other conquests melting into a puddle of sexual desire but not Kyungsoo. Instead, the man’s burning stare had Baekhyun pausing for a moment, it was as though all of the cute had been drained out of him and what was left was a man with an overwhelming aura of authority.

“Oh, I will.” Arousal struck Baekhyun hard in his stomach, subs didn’t usually speak to him like this so it knocked him off kilter for a moment as his breath caught in his throat. Baekhyun’s first mistake was meeting his gaze, Kyungsoo’s eyes were dark and not like the usual dark Baekhyun was used to. Kyungsoo leaned in, very closely to ghost his lips over Baekhyun’s ear, “Now.”

Baekhyun had no time to recover from the shift in atmosphere, before he found himself being pulled out of the bar and into the street. The man hailed a cab and instructed Baekhyun to give him the address to his apartment.

Baekhyun, who was still trying to regain his control puffed himself up and gave the driver directions, indicating that he should step on it. When Baekhyun’s gaze returned to Kyungsoo he felt like he was losing the battle, as his heavy lidded stare was shrinking Baekhyun back into the seat. Baekhyun went to open his mouth to ask Kyungsoo why he had chosen _Baekhyun’s_ apartment, but he held up his palm to silence him. Baekhyun was almost mortified to find that the words died in his throat and he fell silent.

The taxi ride wasn’t long, but it felt like a thousand years as Kyungsoo’s eyes held him in place. His mouth felt dry and his hands were beginning to feel shaky, which was something he’d never experienced before. 

It was all backwards. Baekhyun was meant to be the one pulling him out of the bar, in promise of the best night of his life. Baekhyun was supposed to have _him_ clenching his muscles in anticipation of what was to come, have _him_ squirming on his seat for Baekhyun to just touch him.

This was a completely alien feeling, and Kyungsoo had barely said a thing. The feeling was too strong that Baekhyun knew he was only going to be clutching at straws.

It became very apparent that Baekhyun had _completely_ lost control of the situation once they’d entered his apartment building. Kyungsoo had said little more than three words to him about what was going to happen, but his demeanour had completely shifted from cute and unassuming, to dominant and very much in charge within seconds. Baekhyun was still having a difficult time accepting what had just happened.

Kyungsoo watched silently as Baekhyun punched his passcode in with shaky hands, and the apartment door swung open.

He gestured for Baekhyun to enter first. _Baekhyun_ to enter his own home first! This had to be a dream of some sort because Baekhyun was certain that he’d regain a hold of the situation if he were conscious. Something about Kyungsoo’s stare had him obeying though, he just couldn’t find it within himself to defy him.

Baekhyun led the way into his apartment, stopping to remove his shoes as Kyungsoo replaced the door behind them. Kyungsoo made his way further in, without any sort of permission from Baekhyun, as though this place was his own and he could move freely within it. Baekhyun gaped at him once he’d scoped out his living room and made himself conformable on the sofa, beckoning him over with the slightest movement from one of his fingers.

Baekhyun may have been in shock, but his body complied without protest. Soon he was stood directly in front of Kyungsoo, still without having said a word.

“Strip.” Kyungsoo commanded, his voice was low and firm. Something Baekhyun could only do when he focused intently on it, with Kyungsoo it felt natural. His voice seemed to reverberate around Baekhyun’s nervous system, controlling his muscles without his consent with one single word.

Baekhyun’s hands shook with the sheer amount of adrenalin coursing through him, as he began to rid himself of his shirt. His eyes were locked on Kyungsoo’s reclined form, his legs spread wide enough to have Baekhyun’s mouth watering, one arm draped over the back of the chair and the other resting on his delicious-looking thigh. He would have laughed at his own stupidity for being so blind in the bar earlier, had it not been for Kyungsoo’s burning stare rendering him completely useless.

Before long, Baekhyun was standing stark naked in his own front room, in front of a man who’s eyes had him pinned to the spot, gasping an uneven breath as Kyungsoo’s eyes raked over his exposed body, his hands twitched as to make to cover himself and he was met with a sharp look in Kyungsoo’s eyes. A warning, not to move a muscle whilst he was checking him out.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, this man didn’t even have to utter a sound and his insides felt like they were melting. His dark eyes slipped downwards once again, gently caressing the contours of his body, drinking in every little detail down to the moles that decorated his exposed skin.

Kyungsoo rose from the sofa slowly, his eyes still burning holes into Baekhyun’s flesh. Baekhyun could only watch as he approached him, thinking maybe he’d get to kiss him finally, but instead Kyungsoo began to circle him with the same, painfully slow pace he’d been taking since they’d arrived in Baekhyun’s apartment.

As Kyungsoo went out of his line of sight, Baekhyun felt every hair on his body rise with anticipation. The faint scent of Kyungsoo’s cologne was clinging to the air around him, leaving Baekhyun feeling slightly light-headed and shaky. Kyungsoo hadn’t even touched him, which may have been why Baekhyun felt so hypersensitive to his every movement, as though the brush of the air he left in his wake as he moved was the faint touch of his fingers on his skin.

Baekhyun’s frame shuddered just from the thought of Kyungsoo finally leaving any sort of light touch on him, he was even embarrassed to say the thought of such a small action was leaving him dizzy as all blood rushed to his nether regions. He didn’t want to look down and find himself sporting a full on erection, but judging from how the throb was getting stronger he knew he was at least half-hard right now. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing at least.

It came as no surprise that a fresh round of shivers washed over his body when he heard Kyungsoo’s low rumble of a chuckle right in his ear. He felt so close but he was _still not touching him_.

“Well Baekhyun, you _are_ pretty magnificent.” He complimented, and Baekhyun still couldn’t get over how even and rich his voice was. Baekhyun held back an embarrassing noise, this was so wrong; he was supposed to be the one in charge of Kyungsoo, that was how this was meant to play out. Though a small voice piped up from somewhere deep inside, telling him that _this_ was a welcome change. 

Not having to have someone at his mercy, as fun as that was, was refreshing. Baekhyun had never been on the receiving end of such a dominant force and he couldn’t say he hated it, his body certainly seemed to be enjoying the attention. It was a desire he may have been repressing until this very moment, though he was finding it difficult to speak. It was not that he’d been reduced down into a submissive party, because his mouth wanted to run off and snap a snarky comment back at him; but the look Kyungsoo was giving him had his jaw clamped shut, just with anticipation of what he would do next, and Baekhyun didn’t want to ruin his chances.

His mouth got him into a lot of trouble, and the last thing he wanted was for Kyungsoo to be done with him right now.

Kyungsoo was now standing directly in front of him with an expression so unreadable Baekhyun nearly broke his silence. Instead, he inhaled another uneven breath as the man in front of him held him in place with his eyes. Baekhyun was not ready for the sexy quirk of one heavy eyebrow as though he were amused at how obedient Baekhyun was being, now they were outside the confines of a crowded bar. He felt his thighs start to tremble as his knees were losing strength, who was this God he’d picked up?

Once more, Kyungsoo’s eyes lavished Baekhyun’s body from top to bottom, lingering on his bottom half for a beat too long causing the temperature in the room to rise a few degrees. Kyungsoo met his eyes, his eyes still as dark as they were in the bar, but any comments he wanted to make were dying half way up his throat. _Again._

“I want you to touch yourself.”

“What?” Baekhyun’s mouth moved before his brain could catch up this time, he clamped it shut as soon as the syllable passed through his lips. Thankfully though, Kyungsoo only smirked and raised his eyebrow again; though that did nearly have Baekhyun dropping to his knees.

“I want you,” Kyungsoo began slowly, moving in very close but still without touching, “to touch yourself for me, Baekhyun. I want you to make that dick rock hard.” His words were filthy and it sent a whole tirade of tingles to each and every nerve in Baekhyun’s body, so much he nearly whimpered with the sensation.

Taking a deep breath, once Kyungsoo had settled back down into the sofa cushions, Baekhyun tentatively grasped his length in his right hand. His breath stuttered as he began, he’d never felt someone’s eyes _on_ him like this before. Exposed and vulnerable as he pleasured himself for their benefit. The thought alone had his dick throbbing in his hand and he gasped as he pulled a little harder.

It was difficult, trying to keep eye contact with Kyungsoo who occasionally licked his lips, or shifted on the sofa as he watched. He was enjoying it though, if Baekhyun thought his eyes were blown wide before, it was nothing compared to now.

“Can I…?” Baekhyun began, indicating to the footstool located to his left, Kyungsoo’s eyes flicked to it momentarily before he gave him a small nod.

Baekhyun had the overwhelming urge to please Kyungsoo as much as he could. So he’d put on a show, he may new be the submissive party but he always loved it when his subs gave him something to drool over. He sat, spreading his legs a little wider before he leaned back ever so slightly on his left arm, still letting his right hand pull at his erection.

He wasn’t going to be obscene with it, but he was going to let the feeling wash over any insecurities he may have about being in a position he wasn’t used to. Almost as though Kyungsoo wasn’t there watching him do this, but not jerking himself urgently like he would do if he were alone. He was going to enjoy this feeling as he felt Kyungsoo’s eyes heat up his skin. He tugged himself just the way he liked it, letting his eyes flutter shut as his head fall back in pleasure.

He did moan, softly at first, but he heard another shift of the sofa which had him moaning even louder. Kyungsoo must like the noises. Soon he was working his hand harder, still with his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open in pure bliss. It was a moment before Baekhyun realised there was a presence next to him, he opened his eyes ever so slightly to see Kyungsoo towering above him, a rather large bugle in his trousers which were in Baekhyun’s immediate line of sight.

“Stop.” He commanded once again and Baekhyun’s hand stilled. “Stand.” Kyungsoo wasn’t giving him much room to stand up, because once he did their bodies were extremely close. Finally, Kyungsoo trailed a hand from his jaw, down his neck and over his stomach, Baekhyun gasped again at the contact, feeling every muscle give under his light touch.

Kyungsoo didn’t need to say anything for Baekhyun to know he wanted to kiss him, but he didn’t want to make a move first. If Kyungsoo was anything like him, he wasn’t to do anything until the other had told him to. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed again before he decided that now wasn’t the time to be kissing, which had Baekhyun whining out loud.

“Kyungsoo… Please…” Baekhyun couldn’t hold it in anymore, his body was aching for Kyungsoo to touch him again, kiss him, anything.

“You’ll do as I say.” Kyungsoo’s voice rumbled low and commanding. Baekhyun felt himself whimpering again, once more not even in control over the noises he made. The man hovered in front of him, languidly trailing his eyes across his face in such a way that made Baekhyun feel far more exposed than just being naked.

Very slowly, Kyungsoo took his jacket off. All the while keeping the heavy eye contact with Baekhyun, he felt like he couldn’t move again though this time he was finding it harder to breathe. It felt intimate in a way Baekhyun had never felt before, and even though he could see Kyungsoo undressing in his peripheral he could not tear his eyes away from that stare.

In fact, he felt like if he did break eye contact Kyungsoo would stop.

Baekhyun felt himself salivating as the buttons on Kyungsoo’s dress shirt were undone, he was breathing even heavier as the man grabbed a hand to rest it on his chest. The electricity that Baekhyun felt beneath his fingertips as their skin made contact nearly had him gasping.

“That’s it.” Kyungsoo whispered as he guided Baekhyun’s hand down his sternum, all the way to the belt buckle of his slacks. Baekhyun felt the goosebumps rise on his skin as he was guided, loving how smooth and strong he felt even at just the slightest touch. He felt the excitement reach his toes, wiggling them into the thick carpet beneath him. Kyungsoo grabbed his other hand and placed that, too, on his belt buckle; they hadn’t broken eye contact the whole time the exchange was happening and Baekhyun felt his cock twitch more than a few times at the sultry expression on his face. “I want you to undo that for me.”

Baekhyun could only nod as his fingers scrambled for purchase in the right places. Kyungsoo jutted his hips forward so that Baekhyun was not hindered by his upper half. Finally, Baekhyun’s eyes travelled downwards to be able to see what he was doing and he whined at his stance. He was radiating such raw manliness that the sensation Baekhyun felt travel to his toes earlier was back, tenfold and reaching every nerve ending he had.

He let out an obscene noise once he’d rid Kyungsoo of his belt and slid down his zipper. He could feel the heat from the other man and he found himself itching for it to be inside of him. A feeling he never felt with anyone else for more than a fleeting second, it was as though he’d combust if he didn’t have Kyungsoo’s dick in him.

All to soon, Kyungsoo’s dick was standing proudly in Baekhyun’s hands. He groaned softly as Baekhyun stroked him lightly, not daring to grasp any harder lest he took a disliking to it and he’d be forced to let go. They shared the same air space now, Kyungsoo licked his big lips a few times as Baekhyun’s fingers lightly traced the veins in his cock, moving in closer to him and grabbing his hips.

“I want to taste you now, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo whispered into his mouth, Baekhyun felt the shiver dance down his spine at the faint brush of their lips, sending his mouth slack as the other now finally kissed him. Baekhyun didn’t let Kyungsoo’s dick go, still softly stroking it as Kyungsoo kissed him lightly, at first. Kyungsoo let one of his hands trail up his spine, right up over the nape of his neck and grab a rough handful of his hair.

Baekhyun groaned and Kyungsoo’s other hand pulled him forwards forcefully. Soon their soft kiss had turned into something a little naughtier, as Kyungsoo slipped his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun gave in, trying his best to keep hold of his cock but crying out when their arousals brushed together.

“On your knees.” Kyungsoo instructed into his mouth, something that Baekhyun wasn’t as familiar with was giving someone a blow job. He stilled, with wide eyes as he pulled back from the man in front of him. Kyungsoo gave him a searching look before he smiled softly, “It’s okay, I’ll tell you what to do.”

Baekhyun did as he was told, albeit rather shakily now since this was brand new territory. Of course, he’d had a blow job, he knew what he liked and always gave his subs instructions. There were even times when he really wanted to give them blow jobs but something inside him always held back. Now, he was perched on his knees, eye level with Kyungsoo’s aching erection and no clue how to proceed, it was intimidating but also quite exciting. Baekhyun looked up into his eyes, the view from down here was just as breathtaking as any other, this time with added arousal because Kyungsoo’s dick was literally centimetres away from his face.

Kyungsoo’s hands found Baekhyun’s hair, he wasn’t pulling him towards his body but more like stroking him to give him some comfort. “Grab it.” He told him.

That, Baekhyun could do, he’d had hold of Kyungsoo before but now he had full permission to really get a feel for him. He reached up and wrapped his right hand around the base of his cock, Kyungsoo hissed slightly once he began slowly pumping his hand up and down. It wasn’t so scary, being eye level with his cock, in fact it was drawing Baekhyun in just to see how Kyungsoo would react if he kissed the tip, what would it feel like, or taste like?

Giving in, Baekhyun dipped his head down and did just that. He kissed the tip and Kyungsoo let out another noise of appreciation, something that sent yet another shiver to the tips of Baekhyun’s toes. So he did it again, and again until the whole head was in his mouth.

“That’s it, suck on that cock.” The lewd comment had Baekhyun groaning around his dick. He liked that dirty talk coming from Kyungsoo’s pretty mouth. Taking a chance, he kept sucking but made eye contact with him again.

He certainly didn’t regret looking up. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows had pulled together in pleasure and he was biting his lip as he watched Baekhyun take more and more of him into his mouth. Soon Baekhyun was so full of Kyungsoo he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, he gagged a little and Kyungsoo moaned obscenely. So Baekhyun tried it again, to be rewarded with another moan.

It didn’t take too many more attempts at deep throating on Baekhyun’s part to have Kyungsoo’s knees begin to shake, Baekhyun felt the muscles give beneath his palms as he kept trying to fit more of Kyungsoo in his mouth. Kyungsoo pulled him off with a fist full of his hair, and pulled him upwards roughly.

“You got mirrors in your bedroom?” He asked. It took Baekhyun a little by surprise but he nodded anyway. “Show me the way.” Before he knew it, they were stumbling into his bedroom, Baekhyun stark naked and Kyungsoo only half way there. Finally, Kyungsoo shucked off his shirt, and stepped out of his trousers, so that he now was just as naked as Baekhyun.

The other man glanced around the room and smirked at Baekhyun’s full-length mirrored wardrobe. “Perfect.” He said and ran a hand over Baekhyun’s hip bones, then shoulders as he lightly pushed him into position on the floor.

He wanted him to suck him off again, though this time it seemed like he also wanted to watch it in the mirror. Baekhyun kneeled down without a fuss, sitting so that Kyungsoo had the perfect view to watch him in his mirror.

Baekhyun’s heart was thrashing as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s length once again, met with a deep groan from the man himself, it spurred Baekhyun forwards to give him the best he had. It was difficult though, his gag reflex wasn’t as relaxed as it should have been, so more often than not he was making horrible choking noises, but Kyungsoo seemed to love it. Threading his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair and pulling when he’d hit a hot spot.

“Watch.” He commanded in a low rumble. Baekhyun shivered and cracked his eyes open, as they slid to the mirror and focused on their positions it became quite clear as to why Kyungsoo enjoyed the mirror. 

Baekhyun groaned as he took in the sight of a strong Kyungsoo, hips pushed forwards into Baekhyun’s face as he grasped his thighs with a mouth full of his dick. His own cock throbbed as Kyungsoo started to roll his hips gently forward, hands still holding onto Baekhyun’s hair, fucking his mouth gently. It was so hot, and Baekhyun was sure he’d never feel so comfortable being ordered around but Kyungsoo’s aura didn’t make him feel degraded at all.

Not that he degraded his own subs, but the thought had never really appealed to him until right at this moment.

Baekhyun hollowed out his cheeks just as Kyungsoo had pulled back, drawing a pleasured howl from between his thick lips. “That’s it.” Baekhyun had to admit, he was loving the noises he was drawing out of Kyungsoo, it was almost like he did have some control over him, the ability to make him feel so good he couldn’t hold back any noise of pleasure.

Baekhyun decided to give it his all, just to see what other noises he could elicit from this man. He wasn’t disappointed to hear his deep moans of approval at his change in tactic, in fact, Kyungsoo seemed to be spurring him forward for doing such a good job.

“Enough.” He said finally, sounding breathless, “I want to see how wet you’ve made me.” Baekhyun knew what that meant, he wanted to see his glistening dick matching the shade and wetness of his own lips.

Baekhyun pulled back, making sure to lather him up a little before he did, leaving a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip and the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock. The look of raw satisfaction on Kyungsoo’s face was enough to have Baekhyun grinning at his own win, though he disguised it as happiness from having a dick in his mouth.

“So fucking good.” Kyungsoo praised. “Come up here.” Baekhyun stood, legs a little stiff from being perched on his knees for so long, up into Kyungsoo’s embrace. Kyungsoo fit his hands around his waist, gently caressing his skin down to the swell of his bottom, drawing him in so he could taste himself on Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun was lost in the sensation of Kyungsoo’s tongue to notice where his hands were, but once his hands pulled on the flesh of his ass to pull his cheeks apart, Baekhyun became very aware of what he wanted to do next. He gasped into Kyungsoo’s mouth and pulled away from him.

“I’m sorry. I’ve only ever… only a couple of times…” He babbled, not entirely sure where it was coming from. It wasn’t like he’d never received before, in fact he enjoyed it a lot from what he remembered, but it was a very long time ago and Baekhyun’s body seemed to be very aware of that fact.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ll be gentle. You got lube?” Kyungsoo _sounded_ gentle, which eased the knot in Baekhyun’s chest up a little. He did have lube, and a butt plug and he couldn’t believe he was going to use them on himself. Thankfully, his moment of panic had Kyungsoo going a little soft for him. 

Kyungsoo instructed him to lay on his front, flush against the mattress before raising his hips up and placing a pillow for Baekhyun to rest on. Baekhyun’s heart was still hammering as he felt Kyungsoo’s body heat hovering over his back, kissing down his shoulder blades and spine until he finally reached his ass. At first, he teased Baekhyun to get used to the idea he’d be breaching him, before he slipped one finger in.

The feeling wasn’t exactly foreign, and as a gay man Baekhyun regularly cleaned himself out before going on the pull, just in case. It took him less time than he thought to relax and Kyungsoo’s hands felt soothing on his skin. Soon his fingers were gaining girth, stretching him open slowly.

“I wanna hear you moaning, Baekhyun. Let me know how much you like it.” Kyungsoo growled, giving Baekhyun another jolt of arousal that hit him straight in the nether regions.

He did like it, each finger was a reminder that something exciting was happening. If Kyungsoo managed to hit his prostate he was sure he’d want to do it again and again, so he groaned when Kyungsoo wiggled his fingers. He writhed when he gained speed; and he shouted when Kyungsoo’s fingertips finally did brush his prostate.

“There we go.” Kyungsoo whispered into his ear, leaning over Baekhyun whilst he continued to hit his spot, not letting up on his movements for a second as Baekhyun continued to wail into his sheets, “I think you’re ready for that plug now.”

He only left him for a moment, the heat from his body had left Baekhyun’s back and now he was cold. Baekhyun shivered from both loss of heat and anticipation, his nerves thrummed with excitement and want for the next instalment, impatient for Kyungsoo to return and pleasure them again. Soon though, Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo’s hands back on his ass, soothingly caressing the skin as he did before.

“Are you ready for this?” He asked. All Baekhyun had to do was turn back to meet his eye, he’d know just from the wrecked look he was already sporting and that was just from his fingers. Baekhyun had never been so ready in his life.

“Yes,” He replied, voice cracking a little at the edges. It had the desired effect though, since Kyungsoo’s blunt nails scraped across the soft flesh as he growled with pleasure again. That was all it took for Kyungsoo to continue, he breached Baekhyun slowly with the plug.

Baekhyun gasped after each centimetre, because it was not like his fingers, they at least were all the same sort of girth; this was stretching him further and further each millimetre that sank into him. Kyungsoo was leaving soothing circles with his fingertips on any available skin that Baekhyun had.

It took an excruciatingly long time to settle the plug inside of him, and Kyungsoo made sure it rest in the exact spot that had Baekhyun’s toes curling each time he moved. He didn’t have to remind him to make noises now, because Baekhyun’s body was on fire with pleasure and it spilled from his lips before he could stop it.

“You’ve been very good for me Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo purred, leaning over him once more. Flooding his body with even more heat than before, though he felt the shivers running from the spot where Kyungsoo’s lips were ghosting, down his spine.

“Hmm?”

“I think I will reward you for good behaviour.” Kyungsoo told him, gently guiding him onto his back, amidst all of his whimpers from the plug shifting around inside of him. Baekhyun hardly registered he would be rewarded by Kyungsoo, as he was still trying to remember how to even breathe properly.

Without warning, it seemed, Kyungsoo fitted his mouth against Baekhyun’s. Kissing him softly a few times before grinding down on him a little harder. Baekhyun wanted to cry out, but his mouth was full of Kyungsoo’s tongue and any noise he was going to make seemed to get choked off when he felt his hands around his own length.

“I still want to hear how much you’re enjoying this though, Baekhyun.”

“Y-yes sir.” He was now too far gone to care about how needy he was sounding, it seemed to please Kyungsoo because he dived down with a little more aggression on his lips, groaning as their bodies fit together.

All too soon, Kyungsoo’s lips travelled down. Leaving hot marks on his jaw, neck, collarbones before reaching his nipples. Baekhyun arched his back off the bed as Kyungsoo’s lips ghosted over one of them, crying out again because the movement jostled the plug. Baekhyun felt like crying with pleasure, actual tears, but this wasn’t even the main event yet.

Amongst his soft moaning, Baekhyun took a chance to follow Kyungsoo with his eyes as well as feeling him kiss and caress every available part of skin. He saw Kyungsoo’s dark head of hair travel further away from him, now hoisting one leg up so far it almost bent back into Baekhyun. He gasped as he watched Kyungsoo kiss, bite and lick all the way up his inner thigh, and back down.

The last thing Baekhyun was expecting was for Kyungsoo’s mission to end in a blow job. He was caught completely off guard as he felt the heat from Kyungsoo’s mouth fit over his cock.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun lifted himself up to lean on his elbows, just enough to watch in awe as Kyungsoo’s big, soft lips slipped up and down over his aching erection. He felt wobbly, the sight alone was nearly enough to make him come; but then Kyungsoo decided this amount of pleasure was not enough as his free hand began to slip the plug out. “Oh fuck.”

“Are you ready, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun didn’t speak, he couldn’t speak. His words, for about the millionth time that evening, died in his throat as Kyungsoo’s form loomed over him. He may have had narrower shoulders than Baekhyun himself, but the overwhelming power he was exuding as he slipped a condom over his cock, Baekhyun’s leg perched over his hip and lined himself up had Baekhyun _shaking_.

“I need to hear that you want me to, Baek.” The use of the nickname smacked Baekhyun in the face a little. Not only because he barely knew this man, but because he was asking permission. There was something undeniably sexy about a man in control of a situation, holding himself back until a green light was given.

“Fuck me, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun breathed, choking on air at the raw and animalistic noise that left Kyungsoo’s lips as he pushed that first inch inside.

It was a stretch, burning and painful; but in all the right ways. Baekhyun’s arms finally gave way, flopping back down onto the bed and reaching for the sheets beneath him for something to hold on to. He went slowly at first, though his blunt nails were cruelly digging into the flesh of Baekhyun’s inner thigh, indicating that it was more of a painful experience not to go all out and fuck Baekhyun raw.

His heart swelled again, this man wasn’t just a good lay, he was a God. No one, not even subs were so considerate of Baekhyun’s well being. Which probably led to his need to be in charge the whole time, so he could dish out the pain and the pace without worrying he’d be abused. Kyungsoo had now eradicated all fears of being in the more generally expected, vulnerable position.

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched once he was fully inside, making small circling movements with his hips for Baekhyun to adjust. He wanted to cry again, but this time out of how much his heart was choking him.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun near enough wailed, and the man met his eyes. His eyebrows had pulled in together once again, making him look far scarier than he was; Baekhyun’s hands reached up and grabbed his waist, “Please.”

He didn’t need telling twice, his small circles became thrusts. Shallow at first, but gaining speed as Baekhyun reached back to grasp desperately at the sheets again. Kyungsoo’s deep voice was reverberating around Baekhyun’s skeleton, his bones were literally quivering as the man moaned deeply after each thrust.

Baekhyun had never felt so good, the pleasure had clouded every rational part of his mind and was sending him sky high. He arched his back each time Kyungsoo brushed against his prostate, but he was missing it more often than not. He needed this orgasm, he would die without this orgasm coming from Kyungsoo’s cock. 

So Baekhyun positioned himself just so, planting his other foot next to Kyungsoo’s right knee to give him some leverage. Baekhyun’s right leg was still being held up by Kyungsoo himself but he cottoned on quickly once his latest thrust had Baekhyun howling.

“Would it be better if you rode me?” Kyungsoo panted, not letting up on hitting the right spot and causing little stars to pop behind Baekhyun’s closed eyelids.

“I’m gonna come, if you keep it right there, I’m gonna fucking come.” Baekhyun didn’t care that he sounded like a porn star, unlike most of them, he wasn’t lying. Kyungsoo just needed to keep his pace up and Baekhyun would be shooting his load straight up. Untouched. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

It seemed to spur Kyungsoo forward, Baekhyun didn’t much care that their only position was fairly vanilla, this would be the most intense orgasm of his entire human life.

Needless to say, only a few more thrusts gave Baekhyun the toe-curling orgasm he desperately wanted. Howling louder than he’d ever done in his life, he arched a final time as the orgasm ploughed into him. The stars behind his eyes had blinded him and Kyungsoo didn’t seem too far behind, stuttering his hips so erratically he came seconds later with his own deep groan.

Kyungsoo fell forwards, face pressing into Baekhyun’s chest as he lay, spent after his own orgasm. They both tried to catch their breath for what felt like 10 years, not saying a word to each other.

Finally, Kyungsoo pulled himself out, leaving Baekhyun to continue his journey on finding a regular breathing pattern as he rid himself of the condom and cleaned up. Baekhyun had the grim thought that he had no clue what had happened when he came, where it had gone or what he was going to do about it. Though, once again he was floored by this mysterious man, who had come in with a wet cloth and was gently cleaning him up.

Baekhyun glanced down in surprise, Kyungsoo’s demeanour had shifted once again. He was back to the cute, unassuming man he’d found in the bar. Baekhyun blinked after him as he went about tidying up, still transfixed on him as he climbed into the spot next to Baekhyun.

“ _What are you?_ ” Baekhyun whispered.

Kyungsoo’s face lit up in a smile, it was kind of soft and Baekhyun felt kind of soft in that moment.

“I’m the best one in here,” Kyungsoo repeated Baekhyun’s words from earlier.

“You’re the fucking devil.” Baekhyun accused. Kyungsoo gave him a half shrug fluttering his eyes shut, making himself comfortable on the bed next to him and sharing Baekhyun’s body heat.

“You should offer the devil a place to crash for the night then,” He suggested, Baekhyun scoffed out of reflex. Of course he’d let Kyungsoo stay. Baekhyun stretched his muscles out, reaching above his head like a cat. 

“Are you gonna fuck me again if I do?” Baekhyun asked cheekily. He wasn’t expecting Kyungsoo’s eyes to open and for him to say his next sentence.

“Maybe you could fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to ask me a question you can pop along and drop me a line on my CC! https://curiouscat.me/jkl_401


End file.
